Un ange déchu
by Ginnymione.lily2
Summary: C'est la fin de la bataille finale. Drago à vu de nombreux proche périrent sous ses yeux, mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir cet ange si fragile, mourir devant lui.


Bonjour, bonsoir

Aujourd'hui je poste un OS Harry Potter. On est parti pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

_**Un ange déchu**_

Résumé : C'est la fin de la bataille finale. Drago à vu de nombreux proche périrent sous ses yeux, mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir cet ange si fragile, mourir devant lui.

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Une explosion plus puissante que les autres le fit sursauter. Drago Malefoy se releva et lança le sort fatidique sur Lucius Malefoy. Le Serpentard s'était battu aux côtés de l'Ordre du Phénix aujourd'hui. Il avait changé de camps lors de sa sixième année et il songea qu'il avait bien fait. Lançant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il remarqua que de nombreuses personnes avaient péri lors de cette dernière bataille. Il s'approcha lentement d'un corps qu'il reconnut comme étant celui d'Hermione Granger. Une larme roula sur sa joue, la jeune femme avait su l'accepté malgré son nom de famille et c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait été accepté par l'Ordre. Il soupira, il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle.

Il avança la tête baissée, et observa avec attention les corps qui jonchés le sol. Il retrouva les corps de Fred et Georges Weasley, ils semblaient s'être protégé l'un l'autre jusqu'au bout au vu des blessures qui marquaient leurs corps. Une autre larme roula sur sa joue. Lorsque le blond avait intégré l'Ordre, les jumeaux lui avaient redonné le sourire, alors que tout le monde l'avait détesté, ils avaient été les seuls à l'avoir fait rire.

Il retint un sanglot. Déjà trois morts pour la lumière, mais combien y en avait-il en tout ? Il trouva les corps de Tonks et Remus Lupin et deux autres larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il pensa à Ted Lupin, le fils de la Métamorphage et du loup-garou, il se promit de le protégé et de lui apporter tout l'amour qu'il pourrait. Son ancien professeur de DCFM les avaient formé aux combats lui et Harry et ils avaient formés des liens très forts avec cet homme. Harry ? Était-il encore en vie ? Il poursuivit sa route, espérant le retrouver en vie et non parmi tous ces corps sans vie.

Marchant toujours, il compta les morts et versa des larmes se rappelant les bons moments passés avec certaines personnes. Tout le monde était mort, que se soit Mangemorts comme membre de l'Ordre. Tous les combats s'étaient arrêtés après cette fameuse explosion et il n'y avait plus que lui, Drago Malefoy, qui était encore debout. Ce n'était pas possible. Il fut soulagé en voyant Minerva McGonagall accourir vers lui. Enfin une personne qui était envie !

« Drago Malefoy. » Lui dit-elle simplement.

« Madame. » Lui répondit-il, sur le même ton.

« Personne n'a survécu à part vous ici. » Fit-elle remarquer.

« Je suppose qu'il y a encore des personnes qui sont vivant dans le château ? »

« Oui, ils sont tous à l'infirmerie. Savez-vous s'_IL _est encore en vie ? » Demanda-t-elle à son tour.

« Je le cherche. »

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre et poursuivit son chemin. Elle le suivit et il n'en prit pas compte. Il savait qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'endroit où Harry avait mené son dernier combat contre Voldemort. Ses larmes roulant toujours sur les joues à chaque proche décédé qu'il croisait, il arriva enfin au fameux lieu. Il se trouvait dans une petite clairière dans la Forêt Interdite, de nombreux Mangemorts morts jonchés le sol, et là il le vit. Lord Voldemort. Il était définitivement mort, réduit à néant. Il ne pourrait plus causé de mal. Harry avait finalement réussi. Il avait vengé ses parents et Sirius, il avait vengé tous ceux que Voldemort avait tués. Mais où était-il maintenant ?

Il le reconnut rapidement. Il était là, allongé sur le sol, couvert de blessures d'où le sang sortait à flot. Les lunettes brisées et la cicatrice en sang, il avait les yeux fermés. Les larmes coulèrent à flots sur les joues de Drago, il s'agenouilla près du brun qui le surprit en ouvrant faiblement les yeux.

« Mon… Mon ange… » Parvint-il à murmurer.

« Ne me laisses pas Harry. S'il te plaît… » Supplia le blond.

Levant faiblement la main, le Survivant toucha le visage du blond du bout des doigts comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait le toucher. Drago frissonna et posa une main sur la joue ensanglanté de son ange, qui venait de fermer les yeux.

« Em… Embrasses-moi… » Demanda faiblement Harry.

Un sanglot lui échappa et Drago s'exécuta. Doucement, tendrement, faisant passer tous ses sentiments, tout son amour qu'il avait pour le brun, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du héro de la lumière qui lâcha son dernier souffle. Drago sursauta, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il secoua Harry, cria son nom, pleura, hurla même, mais rien n'y changea. Harry était parti.

Il l'observa avec délicatesse. Il avait l'air d'un ange dont on avait brisé les ailes. Un ange déchu. Son ange déchu. Son ange… Il ne pouvait pas y croire, Harry avait battu Voldemort, mais il l'avait payé de sa vie… Son ange était mort et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Mais comment allait-il pouvoir vivre sans lui ? Son ange était parti… Son ange à lui… Il était si paisible ainsi, il semblait presque être heureux. Mais lui comment pourrait-il être heureux sans Harry ? Oubliant la présence de McGonagall, il serra fortement le brun contre lui, pleura toutes les larmes qu'il pouvait. Il sentait son cœur se briser en milles morceaux, lui qui avait finalement trouvait quelqu'un qui l'aimait pour qui il était et non pour son nom de famille ou sa richesse, il venait de tout perdre.

Il venait de perdre son ange. Son ange était mort.

Son ange déchu.

* * *

Voilà mon petit OS est fini.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


End file.
